Close Encounters
by Lepardlover
Summary: Josh and Aaron are having an intimate moment at Aaron's house when Aaron's parents come home! Ragegaming (Josh) X GenerationHollow (Aaron) Boy X Boy don't like don't read. Rated M for suggestive themes, but technically no smut.


Their tongues fought for dominance, twisting and tangling in a complicated dance as their hands wandered all over each other's bodies. Josh reached down and palmed Aaron's growing hard-on, causing him to gasp and lose the battle in their mouths.

Josh smirked and pushed Aaron back towards the bed, only breaking the kiss to remove their shirts. Aaron fell back onto his mattress, slightly disturbing the fan-art that hung on the wall next to them. But neither one of them noticed, as Josh was too busy removing Aaron's jeans, and Aaron was determined to flip them over before anything got too far.

***click***

Josh stopped what he was doing and pulled back, giving Aaron the chance to turn the situation around, but he had also heard the click, and didn't dare move.

"Fuck," Aaron muttered between ragged breaths.

"I don't think we should," Josh replied, grinning and breathing heavily.

Aaron only glared at him from where he was between Josh's legs and listened to the footsteps coming down the hall.

They were terrified as they heard Mrs. Peasy shout out, "Aaron, we're home!"

Scrambling to get out from underneath his lover, Aaron called back, informing her that he was in his room while pulling his shirt over his head.

Just as Aaron opened steam, Mrs. Peasy opened the door to his room to see Josh pulling his shirt on and facing the computer screen as if he were doing that the entire time. Putting his rambling skills to good use, he started in the middle of an imaginary conversation without skipping a beat.

"So if you look under this tab they've got a new update for Hearthstone! We need to do another video to make sure we cover this."

The nonchalance put Aaron off balance for a moment, wondering how it was possible for his boyfriend to actually put his giant mouth to use somewhere outside of the bedroom. This hesitation caused Josh to have to spring back into action, distracting Mrs. Peasy.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Peasy! I had just come over a while ago to show Aaron a new Hearthstone update, sorry for not saying anything," Josh welcomed, just now noticing Aaron's guardian standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" Aaron swiveled in his chair, still slightly shocked that Josh had come up with all that so quickly, "Hey mum, I guess I should've called to mention that Josh was coming over for a few hours."  
>"Oh no worries, we're all adults here," Aaron's mother replied, "it's just nice seeing you again Josh, it's been forever since you two were in high school."<p>

Aaron cleared his throat, hoping to avoid talking about the past.

"Yeah, it really was a long time ago, wasn't it, Aaron?" Josh asked, smiling a little as he remembered their first conversation. Who knew that after all these years, that WOW challenge would lead to them nearly being caught fucking each other?

Aaron took a deep breath, hoping to get his mom out of the room before embarrassing secrets were spilled, "Yeah, it was like a few years back or something... Time just flies by."  
>"I remember back when you had a crush on that one gamer girl, what was her name?" Mrs. Peasy began, only to be cut off by Aaron's computer alert going off, informing everyone in the room that he had a new steam message from one of the fans.<p>

Aaron quickly silenced the sound, changing his status to offline; praying that the small disturbance was enough to make his mother lose her train of thought, but he had no such luck.

"Wasn't her name, Josephine or something? Perhaps Josie or Joseyln, I don't remember."

Josh immediately recognized the female versions of his own name and inwardly smirked knowing that Aaron had harbored a crush on him much longer than he originally thought. There was nobody in their class during high-school with any of those names.

Well then, with that embarrassing secret out in the open, Aaron wondered what else could possibly go wrong.

"Oh, I never knew you had a crush on Josie!" Josh exclaimed, and Aaron could feel the blood rush up to his cheeks as he blushed.

Mrs. Peasy had left from her position in the doorway and was now sitting on the bed where Josh and Aaron were about to go at it a short while ago. This only proved to deepen Aaron's blush when he thought about it. Josh had unknowingly initiated a conversation that they wouldn't be getting out of any time soon, and it would end in an even more unnatural way than how it had began.

"So Josh, do you remember any of your high school crushes?" Mrs. Peasy pressed, eager to know more about Aaron's best friend.

Josh didn't know what to tell her; he couldn't just say that he knew he was gay and had a crush on her son for several years before getting together. So he quickly came up with a way to embarrass Aaron even more without alerting Mrs. Peasy to anything.

"Oh, I never really dated or went into much romance, especially not after Erin."

"Oooooh, I can tell that there's a great story behind why you didn't date! What exactly happened with Erin?"

"Oh, I try not to think about it much," Josh deflected, he didn't feel like telling his life story when Aaron himself hadn't heard most of it.

"Well that's a shame, I really wanted to hear about you falling for my son."

They were shocked, how had she known?

"Did you really think I would fall for the feminization of the names? Besides, 'Josie' over here didn't get his shirt on in time," Mrs. Peasy explained, smirking as she left the room.

"I guess I'll just leave you to finish looking at Hearthstone."


End file.
